Secrets Within
by MacieXOXO145
Summary: Ok so this based off when Kaitlin comes home for the 1st time with a big secret! Written in Kaitlin point of view
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I told myself everything would be ok, that my family would understand and that they would be there for me. But I wasn't exactly sure how they would take the….news! So I approached the door with confidence and tried to make myself look skinner. I rang the doorbell and listened to the long and dreary echo. When some Persian dude answered the door I was shocked, then I thought "Duh! A butler!" then I saw his shoes Prada! No Butler at the Cooper house would be wearing Prada! "Wait is he my new….daddy?" I said to myself I moved closer to hug him, but then a woman appeared at the door.

"Hello…may I help you?" she said with a sweet fake smile

"Yeah I'm looking for my mother" I said unsure what else to say to this over bearingly fake women. She stood there smiling…..maybe it was Botox! Who knows, but I do know it was getting annoying seeing it!

"Who's your mother" the guy piped in, he was a lot more normal then the women

"Julie Cooper-Nichol she did live here" I pointed to the house for a more dramatic effect.

"Ah…she recently moved out of this house, but I can give the address that her mail is going to!" he told me. "Just one moment please" after he said this he scooted into the house and his happy wife followed him. I could hear the two talking about me, I wasn't exactly sure what they were saying….Yet I didn't care to know! The two returned a few moments later with a slip of paper that had my new destination written on it.

"Thank you for the help…sir" I told him I kind of stuttered on the sir part I didn't enjoy calling anyone sir.

"Your very wel…" I didn't hear the last of his words because his wife slammed the door in my face. "Ass!" I said as I picked up my bags and walked to the end of the driveway. I looked down at the address and saw that it was very familiar, then I suddenly remembered whose address it was. I smiled and whipped my cell out so I could call a cab service.

XXXXXXXX

"Maybe now I can find my mother!" I said as I approached the door of the Cohn's house. I rang the doorbell again…I was feeling a sense of Déjà vu. To my luck guess who answers the door…Ryan!

"Ok so I went to my house and some Persian dude answers and tells me that all of my mom's mail is being forwarded to this house" I say flat out. I didn't realize till the end of my sentence Ryan would never remember who the heck I am! It's been like three years!

"Uh..I'm not sure." He said acting like I was a total stranger well to him technically I am.

"Are you going to invite me in or what? Jeez Ryan Newport hasn't improved your manners!" I say inviting myself in.

"Oh my god Kaitlin Cooper!" Seth says approaching me

"Weird Neighbor kid Hi!" I say with bitter sarcasm, is it just me or is he starring at my boobs!

"You've grown uh…" he says making some odd motion to his chest

"Boobs" I finish for him with a smile. He nods and smiles funny and tries to cover up what he says but I motion for him to stop and walk all the way and embrace the old house.

"Well where is my mother? If I can ask" I look at them and watch them exchange worried glances.

"You know what…how about you go to the uh… go to the bathroom and freshen up and we'll get your mother!" Seth says pulling Ryan along with him.

"Thrid door to your left!" he calls before exiting the living room into the kitchen. I follow his direction and go to the bathroom and pull my hair into braids to look more….innocent, I need to look as innocent as I can get! I then stare down at my growing belly and pull my shirt down and button it all the way. "Ok I'm good!" I tell myself with a smile into the mirror. I walk into the kitchen calling for my mom.

"Kaitlin!" My mother gives me a big hug that squishes my stomach. "Kaitlin what are you doing home, sweetheart?" she asks after I hug my sister.

"Its Mid-Winter break…remember" I tell her even though in my heart I know I'm home for a different reason.

"Oh but I thought you would be attending fashion week, like last year!" she says almost like she doesn't want me here right now.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" I ask

"Of course I am baby! It's just that about the house…" when my mom starts on this conversation everyone gets up to leave claiming they'll be late for school or work.

"Mom what's going on?" I ask knowing something is extremely wrong.

"Well let's get in the car and head to our new…home and I'll explain everything!" She says escorting me out "its big news!" she says in a bad tone. Well do I have big news for you I say to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Mom…where exactly are we going, this place doesn't look like somewhere we would live."

My mother didn't even glance my way instead she gripped the steering wheel even harder and twisted her lip real funny. Of course she's going to flat out ignore me! This means that this whole new house thing is going to be bad!

"Mom! Julie could you please answer me!" I said angry that she would just flat out ignore me.

"Kaitlin, don't call me Julie it makes me feel….old"

"Maybe because you are…" I said this very quietly and under my breathe sure that my mother wouldn't be able to hear me.

"Were….were here" She said pointing to what looked like a trailer, because guess what it was! I looked at it disgusted, was this some kind of sick joke?

"Mom…you've got to be kidding…right? We don't actually live in a trailer, do we?" I asked concerned.

"Well….The thing with Caleb is….is that he kind of left us without any money so…this is our home…temporarily!" she looked at me and smiled. "Well come on Kate, I'll grab your stuff and get you moved in" she hopped out of the car and went to the trunk to grab my stuff.

"Mom…."

"Yes honey" My mother walked up next to me with my luggage in her hands.

"I…I have to tell you something when we get inside…ok" I have to tell her at some point in time, she's bound to find out sometime.

"Of course you can sweetheart, now come on In I don't want our creepy neighbors to stare at us" She pushed from behind into the house and set the suitcase down in the kitchen. "I'll have to show you how to make your bed" my mother said walking over to the couch.

"M-mom before you do that I….I think I need to talk, maybe you should sit down" I motion her to sit down on the couch and she does so looking concerned.

"Kaitlin honey what's going on?? I knew something was wrong when you came home…what is it? Money, Drugs, abusive boyfriend? Those are things that can be fixed honey" my mother was about to get up and start making phone calls until I pushed her back down.

"Mom, it's not that I'm……."

"Honey come on I don't have all day! What is it?"

"I'm Pregnant! Mom ok!" I shouted out with rage. I sat down on the couch and cryed into my hands.

"Oh Kaitlin…..what boy did this to you?" she got up ready to call a cab so she could to my school and beat up the boy who knocked me up.

"Mom…it wasn't his fault it's mine….i could have stopped it"

"Kaitlin honey why in the world at your age would you be doing stuff like that? Well we need to get this fixed!!"

"NO! Anyway I think I'm to far along for that now"

"How far along are you??"

"Almost six months!"


End file.
